


Where's the man?

by ClueingforBEGGs



Series: The Doctor being an oblivious enby [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Rose, Gen, Gender Identity, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Nonbinary Ninth Doctor, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Uses They/Them Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs
Summary: A short rewrite of a scene based on a headcanon that the doctor sometimes forgets that they appear either male or female from a human perspective.
Series: The Doctor being an oblivious enby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591711
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Where's the man?

'She deserves compensation!'

The Doctor stopped in the doorway as Rose continued walking down the hallway, addressing the person in the bedroom, Rose's mother. 'Oh, we're talking millions.' they responded, leaning on the doorway and glancing down the hallway. 

Jackie Tyler stood up, clearing her throat. 'I'm in my dressing gown.'

The Doctor glanced back at her. 'Yes, you are.' They wondered briefly why this was being pointed out. After all, they were right in front of her. Looking at her. Why wouldn't they know that that was a dressing gown?

'There's a strange man in my bedroom.' she responded. 

Ah, now, that was something that they hadn't noticed. 'Where?'

Jackie responded with laughter. The Doctor wondered what exactly was funny about that statement, seeing as plastic was coming to life, and therefore everyone, including Jackie, was in danger. At least that would explain the signal they were picking up. They reached inside a pocket to grab their sonic. 'Where's the man in your bedroom?'

'Alright then, if you're going to be so pedantic, there's a strange man just outside my bedroom.'

The Doctor looked up and down the hallway, seeing no one there aside from themselves. They then crossed over to the window, soniced it, and threw it open, glancing up and down. Left and right. Nothing.

'What was that? What are you doing?'

'Plastic. It's coming to life. I think that man you're talking about may be a mannequin. Where did you see it.'

Jackie stared open-mouthed. 'You. You're the man. The... The insane man.'

The Doctor stared at Jackie. 'I'm what?'

'An insane man. Plastic doesn't come to life.'

'Oh!' The Doctor laughed. 'You were talking about me. Yes, I suppose I do look like a man. I'm actually... Not.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. You're a bit like Mickey's flatmate, then, a woman who was born with... Man bits. Oh, wait, Mickey said I should stop telling people that, as it's her choice who she tells. I suppose it's alright for you, though. Is it? I don't know. I'm a woman... Who has woman parts.'

The Doctor listened to this spew of words, wondering if Jackie would ever shut up. When Jackie finally finished telling them everything about some Mickey's... Or was it Rickey's, flatmate, they sighed in relief. 'No, I'm not a woman, either. If you want to refer to me as a man, that's-'

Down the hallway there was a sudden scream, cutting them off mid-sentence. Both the Doctor and Jackie turned around in unison. 'Rose!' they gasped, and the Doctor ran down the hallway. Leaving Jackie Tyler in her bedroom, wearing her dressing gown.


End file.
